roll20_pathfinder_kingdom_builder_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayland City Guard Standard Operating Procedures
Granting an audience This applies whenever anyone wants to seek an audience with the leadership of Wayland. All guards are expected to grab a checklist and fill out the items as they go through this process with the visitor. The checklist is to be handed off to the guards of the official being visited prior to any audience being granted. Said official will review the checklist before deciding whether or not to grant the audience. The checklist covers the following topics: * Description: Blank fields are left on the checklist for the visitor's name and title. Fields for race, gender, and rough age category are followed by fields for hair, eye, and skin color. * Check for magic: Detect magic. Rule out illusions, transmutations, curses, and enchantments. Rule out abjurations which conceal alignment or thoughts, or which allow lies or enhance bluffing. Check the box if no such problems are noted. * Double check enchantment: Sense motive check. Based on the visitor's behavior, ask them simple questions ("What's your favorite color?") and give them simple orders ("Touch your nose") to determine if their range of verbal and physical actions seems to be limited due to the influence of an enchantment effect, like charm person or dominate person. This is just in case detect magic somehow fails. Check the box if such problems are not noted. * Check for diseases: Perception/Heal check. Focus especially on transmissible diseases. A limp is okay. Weeping sores, coughing, sneezing, vomiting, and diarrhea may be a problem. Check the box if such problems are not noted. * Check for undead: Heal check. Make sure we're not dealing with a vampire, lich, or some other form of undead. Is the visitor breathing? Do they have a pulse? Do they have obvious wounds which are not compatible with life? Check the box if such problems are not noted. * Bind weapons: Tell visitors they must have their weapons bound before their audience with the leadership of Wayland. Visitors may be voluntarily disarmed if they would prefer not to have their weapons bound. Swords and other blades must be tied into their sheaths. Bows and crossbows must be unstrung, or tied to prevent use. Axes, hammers, staves, and other bludgeoning items must be tied to the body to prevent wielding them. Slings must be knotted. Wands must be placed in locked boxes. Alchemist's fire and similar weapons must be removed from visitors. Check the box if the visitor came unarmed or has had their weapons bound or removed. * Check for concealed weapons: Perception check with a pat-down. Bind or remove any weapons found. Check the box if no further weapons were found beyond the ones the visitor voluntarily mentioned. * Note variances: If any of the boxes cannot be checked, write a brief summary of the problem at the bottom of the checklist sheet. In this case, do not grant the audience until the leader to be visited has had a chance to review it and decide whether or not to see the visitor. Guarding city gate Staffing To ensure that the gates are always properly staffed, the gates are to be staffed with four shifts per day. The guards will work eight-hour shifts with an hour of overlap between each shift, allowing ample time to find replacement guards if anyone is unable to work their assigned shift. The overlap time also allows time for the departing guards to brief the oncoming guards regarding any recent suspicious activity, and to complete any reports about the events of the day. Each shift must have at least four guards present on the upper gatehouse. This ensures that at least two guards can face each side of the gate to observe approaching travelers. These guards are responsible for lowering the portcullis and sounding the alarm if an attacker comes. At least six guards must be present on the ground around the lower gatehouse on each shift to maintain order at the gate and ensure that all incoming travelers have been cleared to enter the city. In addition to the basic guards, one watch commander must be present at every shift to supervise the guards. At least one spellcaster must be present at every shift to cast detect magic and detect poison, and at least two inspectors must be present to question travelers and inspect their belongings, if needed. One scribe must be present for each pair of inspectors to write down the results of the inspection as it proceeds. During peak hours, there must be at least two spellcasters, eight inspectors, and four scribes. Incoming travelers Incoming travelers form a line along the wall to the left of the gate, with the line starting 200 feet from the gate. For all travelers passing into the city, the spellcasters will stand at the front of the line and: * Check for magic: Detect magic. Ensure that the visitor and all belongings and animals are checked. * Check for poison: Detect poison They will write down their findings and hand the sheet over to the next pair of inspectors, who will: * Check for diseases: Use heal check * Check for disguises: Use perception check. Take 20 on this check. Checking for disguises can continue while asking questions. * Check for concealed items: Use perception check. Take 20 on this check. Checking for items can continue while asking questions. While carrying out standard checks, inspectors bring the traveler in front of the gate, away from the other travelers and in front of the guards, and ask them the following questions from their prepared question sheet. They hand over the spellcaster's notes to the scribe who will write down the traveler's answers on that sheet for the inspectors. Scribes will also write out a brief description of the traveler, including apparent age category, race, gender, approximate height, approximate weight, hair color, eye color, skin color, clothing, and any visible belongings, animal companions, or cargo. Personal information: * What is your name? * Where are you from? * What is your current or most recent occupation? * Who is your patron deity? Health and safety information: * Do you have or do you suspect that you may have any infectious diseases? * Have you ever been infected with lycanthropy or vampirism? * Do you have any curses? * Do you have any history of mental illness? ** If so, please describe any mental illnesses that you have which are not currently on your record with the Wayland City guard. Magical and supernatural information: * Do you have any magical or supernatural abilities? ** If so, please describe any abilities that are not already on your record with the Wayland City Guard. * Are you using any spells or magic items to conceal any magic items or magical effects or to smuggle items or to conceal your identity? * Have you ever summoned, commanded, or consorted with demons, devils, or evil spirits? * Have you ever used of profane, unholy, soul-corrupting, mind-addling or otherwise evil magic or magic items? Criminal history: * Have you committed any crimes which are not already on your record with the Wayland City Guard? * Have you ever been accused of a crime, convicted of a crime, imprisoned, or exiled? ** If so, please explain any accusations, convictions, imprisonments, or exiles that are not already on your record with the Wayland City Guard. * Are you currently wanted for any crime in any jurisdiction? ** If so, please explain what crime you are wanted for and state the jurisdiction that you are wanted in. * Have you ever stolen anything? ** If so, please explain any thefts that are not already on your record with the Wayland City Guard. * Have you ever killed another person? ** If so, have you killed in self defense, in cold-blood, in the military? If none of the above, please explain. * Have you ever raped someone or had sex with someone against their will or while they were unable to refuse? ** If so, please explain any such incidents that are not already on your record with the Wayland City Guard. Items in possession: * Are you currently transporting any poisons, infectious agents, drugs, dead bodies, evil artifacts, or evil magic items? ** If so, please list such items that you are transporting. * Are you currently carrying any weapons other than the ones you display openly? * Are you currently carrying any magic items? ** Please list any magic items you are carrying that you do not own. ** Please list any magic items you are carrying that are currently on your record with the Wayland City Guard as belonging to you. ** Please list any magic items you are carrying that are not currently on your record with the Wayland City Guard as belonging to you. The all-important question: * Do you intend to do any harm to Wayland, its citizens, or its inhabitants? After getting the traveler's name, the watch commander is responsible for checking the name alert list for any travelers who should not be allowed directly into Wayland without further screening or possible imprisonment, and notifying the inspectors if this is the case. When the questions are done, the inspectors will finish the report by adding notes to any sections where they believe the traveler seemed to be lying or concealing something. The inspectors will then either clear the traveler to enter the city, refuse entry, order the guards to detain the traveler, or await specific permission from a Wayland council member. Both inspectors must agree on their findings, and may need to ask additional questions or conduct further investigation to reach agreement. Inspectors are responsible for properly following up on the results of their investigation for the behavior of those they allow through the gate. They may be charged with negligence and face up to 6 months in jail, and a fine of up to 1,000 gp for allowing a traveler into the city when they knew (or should reasonably have known) that the traveler posed a danger to Wayland. Similarly, everyone assigned to guard the gates is expected to fulfill their responsibilities to a reasonable standard and can be charged with negligence if their failure to do so results in any harm to Wayland. Even without harm, negligence is still potential cause for dismissal from the gate guard. Outgoing travelers Anyone may exit the gate after being checked with detect magic. Guarding the area around the gate Loitering is not permitted within 200 ft. of the front or back of the gate. A circle is to be painted on the ground to mark this region. Citizens and travelers alike are not allowed to stop or remain in this circle except for while being questioned or detained by inspectors. See also * Wayland Standard Operating Procedures Category:Standard Operating Procedures Category:Wayland